Stalking the Prey
by VickyT36
Summary: When a dangerous mammal starts stalking Zootopia's most famous star Gazelle, Nick and Judy are on the case. But how do you find one stalker in a herd of thousands of fans?
1. The Life of a Pop Star

**Hey, everyone VickyT36 here with another zootopia fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Life of a Pop Star  
**

Zootopia was home to many mammals, even some famous ones. But the most famous mammal was Gazelle, a pop star. Everyone in Zootopia, and in the neighboring towns knew who she was.

She was famous for her singing, songs, outfits, modeling for Preyda, and appearances in music videos and TV commercials. Though she was rich and famous, she was a very nice animal. Whenever she was out, and got swarmed by fans she always signed autographs and took pictures.

Her life was great, she was successful, rich, famous, had great friends, adoring fans, and good animals as her staff.

* * *

One Monday morning in March, sun was just rising up, meaning the citizens of Zootopia's day was just beginning. In Sahara Square, which was wear Gazelle Thompson lived, she was sleeping soundly in her luxury mansion.

Then her alarm clock went off at 7:00. She woke up, lifted her sleep mask off her eyes, and turned off her alarm. She sat up, yawned and stretched, and got out of bed. She put on her fuzzy pink slippers, and lavender robe.

When she left her room, the doorbell rang. She walked down to the front door, and pushed the intercom, near the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's us." said a voice. Gazelle immediately recognized the voice, and opened the door.

Inside came her staff, Marina, her housekeeper and cook (a lioness). She wore a light pink housekeeper dress, and white apron. Jacob, her gardener/maintenance guy (a llama). He wore a green shirt, blue overalls, and a cap. And Sophie her personal assistant (a zebra). She had on a purple polo shirt, light blue pants, and purple glasses.

"Good morning, everyone." said Gazelle. "Good morning, Miss Thompson, did you sleep well?" asked Marina. "I did." answered Gazelle. "Well, I'll get your breakfast started." said Marina.

"I'll start getting to work on your garden." said Jacob, going out back. "And I better get on the phone with your manager." said Sophie, going into the living room. Once her staff was at work, Gazelle went into her bathroom to get cleaned up.

After a quick shower, she washed her face and brushed her teeth, and combed her hair and fur. When she was done with her grooming she dressed in a green sundress, gold bracelets, and matching green heels.

Then she walked into the kitchen, to see that her meal was already made. Marina had made her a hot chocolate with whipped cream, a raisin and cinnamon bagel with cream cheese, and strawberries.

"This looks delicious, Marina." said Gazelle, as she sat down. "Thank you, Miss Thompson, enjoy." said Marina, as she went to attend to the rest of the house. As Gazelle ate, Sophie came into the kitchen, with a clipboard in her hoofs.

"Gazelle, I have your schedule for today." She said. "Lay it on me." said Gazelle, as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"At 10:00 you're speaking at a high school assembly about treating others with respect no matter what type, then at 11:00 you have your aerobics with your personal trainer, then at noon Trevor wants to have lunch with you, at 2:00 you have to be at the studio to record your latest song, and after that you'll be done." said Sophie.

"Busy day." said Gazelle. "But you can do it." Sophie encouraged. "Well, I'm done with my breakfast, so we better get started." said Gazelle. So she grabbed her purse, and she and Sophie got into her limo with her tiger bodyguards.

* * *

When they got to Zootopia High, Gazelle's manager, Trevor (a wolf) was there to meet her. "Gazelle, babe how are you?" he asked. "Hi, Trevor, I'm good." said Gazelle, as the two hugged. "And it's good to see you too, Sophie." he said.

"Likewise, Trevor." answered Sophie. "Well, let's start this assembly." said Gazelle, as they all headed into the school, with the tiger bodyguards walking around them. "The whole school's

The whole day seemed to go by quickly. At the high school Gazelle spoke the youths about not judging others and not listening to stereotypes, and after she was done talking she met with a few fans and signed autographs and took selfies with them.

After they left the school, they went to the gym to meet with Robbie, (a leopard, and Gazelle's personal trainer). Upon arriving at the gym, they took the backdoor, so Gazelle wouldn't draw so much attention.

In the locker room, Gazelle changed into her blue work-out wear, and met with Robbie in the back. After an hour of stair-stepping, stretching, leg raises, and squats, Gazelle drunk her sparkling water and hit the showers.

Once she sweat free, she changed back into her dress, and went back to her limo, to have lunch with Trevor. He made a reservation at Gina's Leaves "n" Bugs, and they had a private table.

Gazelle had a tossed leaf salad while Trevor had bug steak. "You know, there's a reason I made this plan." said Trevor. "Another reason than just wanting to have lunch with me?" asked Gazelle in a playful voice.

"(Chuckles), you know I enjoy being with you, but the main reason is I've arranged something big for you." said Trevor. "What's that?" asked Gazelle. "As you know in two months Zootopia has their annual summer festival, and you're going to be performing five of your popular songs at the event." Trevor explained.

"That's wonderful, I love the summer festival, and I just know the citizens will love my concert." said Gazelle. "I knew you'd be excited." said Trevor. As they continued eating, they talked about what songs she'd be singing at the festival.

The songs were Whenever, Wherever, Can't Remember to Forget you, Loca, Beautiful Liar, and everyone's favorite Try Everything. When their lunch was over, they headed over to the studio to record her latest song.

When she was done, her schedule was finally completed. She said goodbye to Trevor, and rode in her limo back home.

* * *

Back at her home, as she walked up to the front door, she saw Jacob was mowing the lawn. "Hello, Jacob." she greeted. "Hello, Ms. Thompson, have a nice day?" Jacob asked. "I did." Gazelle answered.

Once she was in the house, she went to her living room, plopped down on the couch, took off her shoes, and turned on the TV. She watched her soap operas for a while, and then she decided to have a nap.

She told Marina that she didn't want to be disturbed for a while, and went up to her room. After a refreshing forty-five minutes of sleep, she woke up and updated with Tweeter and Facebook pages.

That evening it was time for her dinner, and she saw that Marina had prepared her a meal of a vegetable casserole. When she was finished with it, she saw her staff to the door for the day. "Dinner was delicious, Marina." she said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." said Marina. "You all did a good job today, and I'll see you tomorrow." said Gazelle. The three said goodbye, and Gazelle had her house to herself. After a shower, facial, and teeth brushing, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

The life of a pop star wasn't easy, but it was her life and it couldn't be any better.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. A Problem Arises

**Chapter 2: A Problem Rises (A/N: the doctor scene is based on a deleted scene from the movie)  
**

A couple weeks later, Nick and Judy were just clocking out of their jobs as police officers. It had been a long day, they'd written speeding tickets, arrested a couple shoplifters, and written up case reports.

"Good day, huh?" Judy asked Nick. "Yeah, it's been fulfilling catching bad guys, and catching up on paperwork." added Nick. As the two got down the block, they put their paws around each other, and walked home.

"So you nervous about tomorrow?" asked Judy. "Nah, why would I be?" Nick replied. Tomorrow morning, Nick and Judy were going to the local clinic in Savanna Central to get a physical check-up as part of their police officer job.

"Well when you go for a physical at the doctor's you never know what to expect." Judy explained. "The only thing to worry about at the doctor's is wearing that stupid gown that doesn't close in the back." said Nick.

Judy chuckled, as the two kept walking. When they got to Judy's apartment building, they stopped in front of it. "Well, I'll be by in the morning to pick you up, and we'll head over to the clinic." said Nick.

"Okay, good night, Nick." said Judy. With that being said, she threw her arms around him, and Nick put his arms around her. After hugging for three minutes, and kissing for two, the two parted way.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sahara Square Gazelle was just getting in from another day at the studio. "Good evening, Miss Thompson have a nice day?" asked Marina. "It was long, but successful. Any mail today?" asked Gazelle.

"Right here." answered Marina, referring to the letters that were on the table. Gazelle flipped through the letters, and saw one that didn't have any post marks or address, it was just a plain white envelope.

"Oh no, it's another one of those letters." said Gazelle. For that last couple of weeks she had received plain envelopes with letters in them from a secret admirer. They had been love notes saying how talented and beautiful she was.

At first it was nice, but lately the letters had been describing how things would be if the two were a couple, and how happy the two would be together. The letters began making Gazelle feel uncomfortable, and when she told her staff they advised her to just ignore them.

"Just toss it away, and forget it." Marina advised. So Gazelle tossed the letter in the trash, and went upstairs. After her staff left for the night, Gazelle went to bed after a long exhausting day.

The next morning, her alarm clock woke her up, and Gazelle pulled off her sleep mask, and turned off the clock. When she sat up in bed, she saw that her bed was covered in the envelopes she had thrown away, they had been opened and the letters were scattered all over her bed.

"What the...?" she asked herself. She looked to her left, and saw her handheld mirror with a letter taped to it. She picked up the mirror, and read the letter.

"My sweet Gazelle, I don't know why you elude me, we were meant to be together. Your bedroom is lovely, and you snore like an angel, but when I saw my letters to you in the trash, I was crushed, but worry not I still love you, and I hope you won't mind me taking something of yours. From, your lover." Gazelle read.

"Take something of mine?" she asked herself confused. She took the paper off the mirror, and when she saw her reflection she screamed in terror.

* * *

In Savanna Central, Nick and Judy were in the waiting room, waiting for their names to be called. "Nick Wilde?" called a beaver nurse. "Be right back, Carrots." said Nick, as he went back. A few minutes later, another nurse came through the door.

"Judy Hopps?" asked the bear nurse, and with that Judy went back. With Nick, he was out of his uniform, and in a hospital, sitting on the examination table. Then the doctor came in. "Good morning, Officer Wilde, I'm you doctor Dr. Armadillo." said the doctor.

He put on some gloves and started examining Nick. He checked his eyes, ears, and nose. "So how've you been?" asked Dr. Armadillo. "Can't complain, been catching criminals, and keeping the city safe." Nick answered.

"That's good to hear. Now let's check your heart." said Dr. Armadillo. He put his stethoscope in his ears, and put the other end on Nick's chest. "Hmm." he said. "What hmm?" asked Nick. "Your heart rate's a bit faster than usual."

"What could cause that?" asked Nick. "There could be lots of reasons. Are you having any anxiety or fears?" asked Dr. Armadillo. "Nope." said Nick. "Are you in love?" Nick smiled slyly. "Well...actually I am."

Dr. Armadillo smiled, and asked, "Who's the lucky girl?" "Judy Hopps." Nick answered. "Your police partner?" "The one and the same." said Nick. When Dr. Armadillo finished his examination, he gave Nick a clean bill of health.

With Judy she was just being looked over by her doctor, Dr. Canis , a dingo. "Well Judy your heart and lungs are working normally, your blood pressure's perfect, and your reflexes are great." Dr. Canis.

"Well you have to have good reflexes when you're a police officer." Judy answered. "I'll bet." said Dr. Canis. Judy then took noticed of the shiny new engagement ring on Dr. Canis' finger. "Nice rock." she complimented.

"Thanks, my boyfriend proposed to me last week." Dr. Canis explained. "Congratulations, I have a great guy in my life too." said Judy. "It's nice to have a good guy in your life." said Dr. Canis. "Got that right." said Judy.

* * *

After their check-ups were over, Nick and Judy changed back into their uniforms, and were driving to the police station. The minute the walked inside, Chief Bogo called them. "Hopps, Wilde in my office." he said.

"Gee, we haven't even been to the bull pen yet." said Nick. "But it must be really important." said Judy. When they went inside, Chief Bogo was sitting behind his desk, and wolf, Trevor was sitting in a chair in front of him.

"Trevor Spencer, Officers Hopps and Wilde, officers this is Trevor Spencer." Chief Bogo introduced. "Hi." said Trevor, shaking their paws. "Nice to meet you, is there something we can do for you?" asked Judy.

"Mr. Spencer here is the manager to Gazelle." said Chief Bogo. "The Gazelle?" asked Nick. "The same, and she's in trouble, and so I've come here to take the three of you to her mansion in Sahara Square." said Trevor.

"With all due respect, why didn't Gazelle come here herself?" asked Chief Bogo. "She's very rattled, and she doesn't need to get bombarded by paparazzi and fans right now." Trevor explained.

The three officers agreed that was a good reason, and after telling Clawhauser that he'd be stepping out for a while, the three got into a police cruiser, and followed Trevor to Sahara Square.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, they tried to look professional, but they couldn't help being amazed at the large house, and seeing Gazelle in person. They reached the living room, they saw her sitting on the couch wearing a scarf around her head.

The other staff were there with her. "Gazelle, Chief Bogo, and Officers Hopps and Wilde." said Trevor. "Thank you so much for coming." said Gazelle. "It was our pleasure, can you tell us what the problem is?" asked Nick.

"You see for the last few weeks I've been getting letters from an anonymous mammal, at first it was just regular fan mail, but then it started to get disturbing, and I began throwing the letters out, and this morning when I woke up I got a horrible surprise." Gazelle explained.

"What was that?" asked Judy. "Follow me." said Gazelle, she led the three officers up to her bedroom, and they saw the letters scattered all over the bed. "Someone broke in here?" asked Nick.

"And that's not the worst part, I found this note this morning." said Gazelle, handing the two the note. After reading the note, Judy looked back at Gazelle. "What did he take?" she asked.

Gazelle took off her scarf, and the three were shocked. Someone had cut off some of her blonde curly hair!

 **That's chapter 2, plz review  
**


	3. Bodyguard Duty

**Chapter 3: Bodyguard Duty**

"Please, can you help me?" asked Gazelle. "Gazelle, I mean Miss Thompson Hopps and Wilde are some of my finest officers, and they'd be honored to take your case, right, officers?" said Bogo.

"Oh, yes." answered Judy. "We're on the case." said Nick. "Oh, thank you very much." said Gazelle, gratefully. "We'll just call the crime scene unit to come down and process the scene." said Bogo.

"Chief Bogo, before you make that call we have to get something clear." said Trevor, which got the officers full attention. "You must keep this only with the police. The last thing Gazelle needs is paparazzi putting the fact that she has a stalker in papers." Trevor explained.

"And plus we don't want the stalker to know we're onto him." said Nick. "Don't worry, Mr. Spencer we'll make sure the press stays out of this." said Chief Bogo, and he made the call to the crime scene unit and told them to be discreet.

So instead of coming in police cars, they came in regular cars, and didn't draw too much attention to themselves when they went inside. As the processed the scene, Nick and Judy questioned Gazelle.

"So Miss Thompson..." started Nick. "Oh please, Officer Wilde call me Gazelle." said Gazelle. "Okay then, so Gazelle does anyone else have access to your house?" he asked.

"No, the only ones who do are Sophie, my personal assistant, Marina, my housekeeper, Jacob, my gardener/maintenance man, and Trevor." Gazelle explained. "Well, we're going to have a talk with them." said Judy.

"You do that, I have to meet with my stylist to see what we're going to do about my hair." said Gazelle, as she went into the living room to talk to her stylist. "So Sophie, you pretty much follow Gazelle everywhere?" asked Judy.

"Yes, as her personal assistant, I accompany her on all her errands and outings." answered Sophie. "Have you ever noticed anyone following you, or a fan that seemed to be focusing Gazelle a little too much?" asked Nick.

"'I'm afraid not, whenever we're out in public and Gazelle doesn't want to be noticed, we wear disguises. And when she does want to be seen there's always fans so it's not that easy to notice one certain mammal." Sophie explained.

"Yeah, that's true, where do you go everyday?" asked Judy. "Well, we go to lots of different places everyday, but the usual places we go to are the studio and the gym." "And you know Gazelle's whole schedule before she does?" asked Nick.

"That's right. Gazelle tells me what she has planned for the next day, and then in the morning Trevor sends me any location he wants Gazelle to be at." When they were finished talking to Sophie they talked to Marina.

"So, Marina, have you noticed anything strange happening around the house?" asked Judy. "What kind of strange things?" asked Marina. "You know like windows opened that you don't remember opening, things disappearing or being moved around?" asked Nick.

"Come to think of it, when I was tidying up Miss Thompson's room a couple days ago, and when I was cleaning her vanity I noticed that her hairbrush and cob were missing. I thought she just moved them, and when she couldn't find them I thought they were just lost." explained Marina.

Judy wrote that down, and then the two went to talk to Jacob. "Have you noticed anything hanging around the premise of the house?" asked Nick. "I usually keep my eyes on my work, but I usually get glimpses of paparazzi standing around." Jacob explained.

"What about someone not taking pictures, what about someone just standing in front of the house?" asked Judy. "Well, the other day I saw someone standing in front of the house, but when he saw me he ran off."

After taking statements from Gazelle's staff and the crime scene units finished they got ready to leave. Trevor had called Gazelle's tiger body guards to come watch over her for the night, and some rhino, bear, and hippo officers stayed behind for backup.

That evening, Nick and Judy were just about to leave, when Chief Bogo stopped them. "Hopps, Wilde a word before you leave." he said. "What is it, sir?" asked Nick.

"I was just on the phone with Mr. Spencer, and he thinks you two should accompany Gazelle and Sophie when they're out while we found out who this stalker is, and I happen to agree." Chief Bogo explained.

"You mean you want us to be Gazelle's bodyguards?" asked Judy. "Exactly." Chief Bogo answered. The two looked at each other, and answered. "We'll do it." said Nick.

"Great, so tomorrow you'll come here to report in and then you'll drive a regular car to Gazelle's house. You'll escort her around and keep and eye on her, then at the end of the day you'll come back here."

"We're on it, sir." said Judy. "Good, oh and by the way, you'll want to wear regular clothes when you're escorting Gazelle." Bogo advised. When the two left the station, they drove home.

"Well Carrots starting tomorrow, we'll be living the life of a pop star." said Nick. "Yep, it's gonna be a whole new world for us." said Judy.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Clues and Suspects

**Chapter 4: Clues and Suspects  
**

The next morning, Nick and Judy went to the police station before heading to Gazelle's house, and the minute they walked in, they were bombarded by Clawhauser. "Hopps, Wilde, I just heard you guys were going to be undercover bodyguards to Gazelle." he said.

"Yes." answered Nick, feeling a little uncomfortable with Clawhauser hovering over him. "Now I know you guys are on a case, but do you possibly think you could get me an autograph or an actual picture of her?" he asked.

"Uh, we'll see, Clawhauser. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get to the bull pen." said Judy, as she took Nick's arm, and gently dragged him away. "Oh, those guys are so lucky." said Clawhauser, as he watched the two leave.

After Chief Bogo gave everyone their assignments for the day, Nick and Judy went to change out of their uniforms and into their regular clothes. Once they were changed, they took Nick's car to Sahara Square.

When they arrived at the mansion, Nick parked the car in the driveway, and they made their way to the front door. After they rang the doorbell, Marina answered it. "Officers, good morning do come in." she said.

When they got inside they saw that Sophie was already there looking at her p.a. "Hello, Sophie." greeted Judy. "Officers Hopps and Wilde, Trevor told me you two would be going along with us today." said Sophie.

"Yep, so where's the pop star herself?" asked Nick. "She's upstairs getting ready." answered Sophie. "Can I offer you officers some coffee or anything, I just finished making Gazelle's breakfast." offered Marina.

"Well, I could go for some coffee before we start." said Judy. "I second that." said Nick. Marina poured the two some coffee, Gazelle came down wearing a purple top, pink capris, and brown sandals, and a pink scarf around her head.

"God morning, Officers. Thank you so much for coming." said Gazelle, as she entered the kitchen. "It's no problem, Gazelle." said Judy. "I just finished your breakfast, Miss Thompson." said Marina.

"Thank you, Marina. Make yourselves at home officers." "So Soph, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Nick. "Well let's see, Gazelle has her work out at 10:00, lunch at noon with Trevor, she has to be at the studio at 2:00, and after that she has a shoot at the Preyda headquarters." said Sophie.

"Busy day." Nick remarked. "That's the life of a famous pop star." said Sophie. When Gazelle finished, the four left the mansion in Gazelle's limo. "Gazelle while we're out, we may want to get home security cameras for your house." said Judy.

"Good idea, we'll stop at a store on the way back." said Gazelle. At their first stop at the gym, Nick and Judy were sure not to draw attention to themselves or Gazelle, while keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious.

As they did, they couldn't help but be amazed at the gym. It had state of the art equipment, classes, a swimming pool for water aerobics, and everyone was wearing designer clothes and had designer gym bags.

"Wow, this place is way better than the station's fitness room." said Nick. "You got that right." added Judy. They went to the back, and met with Robbie. "Morning, Gazelle, ready to stretch those muscles?" he asked.

"You know it, Robbie, let me just get changed." said Gazelle, as she went into the locker rooms. "Sophie, we're going to scout the gym and see if anyone here is acting suspicious, you stay with Gazelle and if there's trouble call us." Judy advised Sophie.

"Got it." answered Sophie. So Nick and Judy walked the gym, everyone seemed to be acting normally, and they asked around to see if anyone had seen anyone suspicious. A few animals said they'd seen a hyena standing outside the building last couple of weeks.

After Gazelle's workout, they went to the restaurant to meet with Trevor. As they walked back to the car, Judy's ears perked up, a small sound came from behind them. Her eyes moved to look behind her, and she saw something in the corner of her eye.

It looked like a dark figure was watching them from behind a building. She turned around, but the figure was gone. "What's wrong?" asked Nick. "Thought someone was behind us." she answered.

"I'll check it out, you stay with Gazelle." said Nick. He walked back to the building, and looked in the alley, there wasn't a soul there. Once he was sure no one was around, he joined the others.

* * *

At the restaurant, Trevor was waiting out front. "Hey, Gazelle, Sophie, Officers." he said. "Hi, Trevor." answered Gazelle. "So has there been any progress in figuring out who this stalker is?" Trevor whispered.

"We have a suspect, but we're keeping looking for clues." answered Nick. "Well let's get inside and grab a bite." said Trevor. Trevor, Gazelle, and Sophie sat at a booth, while Nick and Judy sat at a table nearby.

Gazelle told them to go ahead and help themselves to lunch, and to put it on her tab. So the two helped themselves to a luxury lunch. Nick ordered a cricket steak with a side of mashed potatoes and peas, while Judy ordered a garden salad with a-z vegetables.

"Now this is lunch." said Nick, as he ate. "I know." said Judy, "So we're looking at a hyena for this? "He's a possible suspect." said Nick. When everyone finished eating, they went back out to the limo.

They then went to the studio, the Preyda headquarters, and the store to get security cameras, and finally they headed back to the mansion. "Gee, Gazelle how do you do this stuff everyday?" asked Judy, as they rode in the limo.

"It's really not that hard, you just have to know how to manage it, and Sophie does a great job doing that." said Gazelle. "Thanks, Gazelle." said Sophie. Suddenly, Nick's cell phone rang.

"Officer Wilde. When? Don't touch it we'll be there soon." he said. "What's going on?" asked Gazelle. "A package was dropped off at your house a while go, and there's no mailing information on it." Nick explained.

When they arrived at the house, they saw Marina, Jacob, and a few other officers standing around a plain brown package on the table. They told the civilians to stay back, while they carefully opened it.

"What's in it?" asked Trevor. "Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous, it's a vase full of flowers." said Judy. In the box were a bundle of daisies in a purple vase. "Look there's a note." said Nick.

He put on some gloves, and took a white piece of paper off the vase. "What does it say?" asked Gazelle. "To my dear Gazelle, from your secret admirer, C.S." read Nick. "Get this package to the lab immediately." said Judy.

And that's what the other officers did. With that Jacob quickly set up the security cameras, and switched them all on. "Well, Gazelle, we have to report back to the station now." said Judy. "Okay, thanks again officers." said Gazelle.

"We'll be back first thing in the morning." said Judy, and they left. Hopefully they'd be able to get some prints off that package.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Too Close

**Chapter 5: Too Close**

The next morning at the police station, the forensics lab had called Nick and Judy to go over what had recovered from the package. "What'd you find?" asked Nick. "Well there were a couple of strands of fur on the box." Answered one of the workers.

"So what kind of mammal are we dealing with?" asked Judy. "Looks like we're looking for a hyena." "That makes sense, the mammals at the gym said they'd seen a hyena lurking around." said Nick.

"Thanks." said Judy, and she and Nick were just about to leave. "Hey, guys before you go just one quick question." He asked. "What is it?" asked Nick. "I heard you've been assigned to be Gazelle's bodyguards and you got to spend the day with her yesterday, what does she do all day?".

"Well, we can't really talk about it, because Gazelle is a victim and the investigation's still ongoing, but we will say she stays busy." said Judy. "Oh, okay, I get that. But when the case is over you'll tell me?"

"We'll see, but right now we got to do." said Nick. And with that Nick and Judy left the lab. Before going over to Gazelle's mansion they checked the security cameras that had set up inside it.

Officers at the station would keep an eye on the mansion while Gazelle was out, so if they saw anything out of the ordinary or suspicious they'd call Nick and Judy and let them know. "Are the cameras working right?" asked Nick.

"Yep, We're the eyes in the sky. We'll see everything and anything whenever it happens." One of the officers answered. "Great." said Judy. "And may I just say Gazelle's got a great pad. She's got a luxury pool in the backyard, a mini movie theater, and don't get me started on her garden." said the other one.

"Remember, you're supposed to be keeping an eye out for the dangerous mammal that's been stalking her." reminded Nick. "Right." They said, a bit sheepish. Then the two left the station, and arrived at the mansion.

* * *

For the day Gazelle had an appointment at the spa, record a song at the studio, and read a story to some kids at a bookstore in the Rain Forest District. Gazelle, Sophie, Nick, and Judy got in the limo and rode out to the spa in Savanna Central.

"Hey, Officer Hopps would you like to join me and Sophie for our spa treatment?" asked Gazelle. "Me, oh I don't know, I'm on duty." said Judy. "Go ahead, Carrots you deserve a little relaxation and pampering, I'll keep an eye out." said Nick.

"Thanks, Nick. Sure I'm in." said Judy. While the three women went back, Nick stayed up front, and kept an eye out. In the back, Gazelle, Sophie, and Judy changed out of their clothes and into fluffy pale blue robes.

"So Officer Hopps, have you ever been to a spa before?" asked Sophie. "Well, not really." answered Judy. "Well you're in for a treat cause first we're going to get a massage, then go into the steam room, get a facial, and we'll finish with a medi pedi." said Gazelle.

In the massage area, three different mammals massaged them. Gazelle got a massage from a wolf, Sophie a warthog, and Judy a koala. "I have to say this feels so nice." said Judy, as the koala massaged her feet.

"Isn't it, just wait till they do your back." said Gazelle. It was true the back massage was even better, Judy even nodded off, and dreamed about her and Nick dancing under a full moon with stars in the sky.

The steam room may have been stuffy and humid, but it felt kinda good to sweat out all that stress. The facial made their faces feel like new, and after getting a mani pedi, Judy's claws, and Gazelle and Sophie's hooves sparkled.

When they were done they met Nick up front. "So did anything happen?" asked Sophie. "Nope, everything's clear, how was the spa?" asked Nick. "Very relaxing." answered Judy. Then they went to the studio, and the Rain Forest District.

On their way back, Judy got a call. "Officer Hopps." she said, over the phone. One of the officers was on the other end. "Officer Hopps, there's someone lurking around the perimeter of the mansion." he said. "We're on our way there." said Judy.

She hung up, and told the driver to step on it. "What's going on?" asked Sophie. "There's someone lurking around the mansion." said Judy. "Oh no." said Gazelle.

* * *

When they got to the mansion, they saw an ambulance. "Gazelle, Sophie stay here." said Nick. The two got out of the limo, and hurried up to the house. They saw that EMTs were loading Jacob into the ambulance, and Marina was standing by looking worried.

"What happened?" Judy asked the an emt. "He's been stabbed, we have to get him to the Zootopia General immediately." said the EMT. After he was in, the ambulance drove off, and Nick and Judy told Gazelle and Sophie they could come out.

"What happened?" asked Sophie. "It's Jacob, he was stabbed." explained Nick. "What?" asked Gazelle in disbelief. "Do you know what happened, Marina?" asked Judy.

"I was watching the dishes, and then I heard Jacob yell, I hurried outside, and saw Jacob lying on the ground holding his side. Poor llama." said Marina. "We better get over to the hospital." said Nick to Judy.

"Right." she said. "I want to go to." said Gazelle. "Not now, Gazelle, we'll go find out what's happening, and then we'll come back and get you." said Nick, and he and Judy left in their cruiser.

At the hospital, the two found out that Jacob was in surgery, luckily the wound wasn't too bad. They called the crime scene unit, and met them back at the mansion. "I can't believe this. This guy's hurting mammals I care about just to get to me." said Gazelle.

"This isn't your fault, Gazelle." said Trevor, who'd come after hearing about Jacob. "Officers, we have some paw prints out here." called a CSI from outside. "What kind?" asked Nick. "A hyena." "So that same hyena was here." said Judy.

Suddenly Nick's cell phone rang. "Officer Wilde." he said. "Great, we'll be there soon." "Who was that?" asked Sophie. "The hospital, Jacob's out of surgery." Nick explained. "Oh, thank goodness." said Gazelle.

So Nick, Judy, and Gazelle rode to the hospital. Gazelle went into his room first. "Oh, Jacob, I'm so sorry." she said. "Don't worry about it, I'll be okay." said Jacob. Then Nick and Judy came in to question him.

"I was just finishing mowing the lawn, and coming in when I saw someone lurking around. I confronted him, we fought, and the next thing I knew he pulled out a pocketknife and stabbed me." he said.

"Was it a hyena?" asked Judy. "I think he was, everything happened so fast." said Jacob. "Thank you, Jacob. You get well soon." said Nick. After giving him a kiss on the cheek, Gazelle left with Nick and Judy.

They knew they had to work fast, this hyena already hurt someone to get to Gazelle, and who knows what he'd do next?

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. A Case Break

**Chapter 6: A Case Break**

The next day at the police station, Nick and Judy going over the footage the cameras captured yesterday. The two had Officers McHorn and Higgins guard Gazelle for the day while they tracked down who was at the mansion yesterday.

"Let's see if we catch this hyena on camera." said Judy. They watched the footage, until they saw him. He was sneaking around the house, seemed to be looking for a way in, and they saw when Jacob caught him, and when he got stabbed.

Then he ran off after stabbing him. "Can you go to the camera facing the road?" asked Nick. "Coming right up." answered Judy. She tapped a key on the keyboard, and the screen turned to the camera that faced the road.

They saw an older gray car, and the hyena got into it, and drove off. "When did he get there?" asked Nick. Judy rewound the footage, and saw that the car showed up at around 3:00. "Please tell me we can get a license plate number." said Nick.

Judy zoomed in, and was able to get a few numbers. "Let's see we got a 4, 7, 2, and an 8." She said. "Nice, let's go run this plate." said Nick. In Nick's cubicle, he used ZPD resources to run the plate.

"According to DMV records, the car belongs to a Molly Spots." said Nick. "I highly doubt a woman is behind this." said Judy. "She couldn't be anyway, according to her records she died a couple years ago." said Nick.

"Great, a dead end." said Judy. "Not entirely, it says that she has a son." "Where is he?" "Let's see, Lucas Spots, he lists his residence as his mom's old house. Hello what's this?" asked Nick. "What is it?" asked Judy.

"It says he was institutionalized for a few years." answered Nick. "That can't be good." said Judy.

* * *

With enough information gathered, they first went to the mental hospital Lucas was at. They met with the head of the hospital, Dr. Wendell, a black bear.

"I'm sure you know Officers I can't just give out a patient's information." said Dr. Wendell. "We know that, doctor. That's why we brought a warrant." said Judy, handing Dr. Wendell the paper. After reading it over, Dr. Wendell looked up.

"I'll get his file for you." he said. He got up, and opened the file cabinet behind him. "Here, it is." he said, and handed the file to Judy. She opened it, and they both looked it over. "He has something called psychosis." she said.

"A case of erotomanic psychosis." added Nick. "Unfortunately yes. In this form of psychosis the patient believes that another mammal is in love with them, and when the other mammal doesn't return the affection, things can get ugly." said Dr. Wendell.

"Thank you, doctor." said Nick, and the two got up, and were about to head out the door. "Officers." said Dr. Wendell. Nick and Judy looked back at him. "He was prescribed pills to keep his delusions under control, if he's been off them, I'd advise you to be careful. He can get violent sometimes." Dr. Wendell warned.

"Thanks for the warning, doc." said Nick.

* * *

The two got another warrant to search the house, and after getting back-up, they drove out. When they got to the house, they had their stun guns ready.

Judy knocked on the front door. "Lucas Spots, ZPD, open up!" she yelled. When no one answered, Judy gave Officer Delgato the signal. The lion broke down the door, and the cops stormed in. "We have a warrant." said Nick.

After looking through the house, it was clear the Lucas wasn't there. "Great, he's not here." said Judy. "We'll find him, in the meantime let's search the house." said Nick. They went upstairs, and looked around

With gloves on their paws, they looked around, opening drawers and doors. While Judy was in the bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet, and found a clue. "Nick, check this out." she called. Nick came in, and saw what Judy had found.

There were medicine bottles filled with pills. "These things haven't even been opened." said Nick, taking one into his paws. "And it says on the label they were prescribed five weeks ago." "Looks like Lucas stopped taking his pills." said Judy.

Suddenly Fangmyer called from downstairs. "Hopps, Wilde, you better come see this." he said. They went downstairs, and Fangmyer led them to the basement. When they got in the basement they were shocked.

All over the walls were pictures and posters of Gazelle, on tables and shelves were mini Gazelle figurines, knick knacks, stuffed dolls, and her music on CDs. "Man, this guy could give Clawhauser a run for his money." said Nick.

"You got that right." agreed Judy. Then they looked around for clues. There were some journals and in them were love letters to Gazelle, and at the end of one of them was Gazelle's blonde hair tapped to the book.

"Looks like we've got our stalker." said Nick. "Right, now we just need to find him." said Judy. She took out her radio to contact McHorn and Higgins. "This is Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde and I are on our way back." she said.

But no one came on the radio. "Officer McHorn and Higgins, are you there?" But still no one came on, which meant something was wrong. Nick, Judy, and some of the other officers ran out of the basement, got into their cruisers and hurried to Gazelle's mansion.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review, and sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with classes**


	7. Stopped in His Tracks

**Chapter 7: Stopped in his Tracks  
**

At Gazelle's mansion, she was just relaxing. Sophie told her that her schedule was free, and she could do whatever she wanted for the day. Usually she would've been shopping, at the gym, or going to see her fans.

But because of her stalker she had to stay put at her house. She was reading a magazine in her room, Marina was in the kitchen, Sophie was on the phone with Trevor, and Officers McHorn and Higgins were guarding her.

But while they were outside checking the perimeter Lucas was hiding in the bushes. He took out a blow stick, and blew out two tranquilizer darts which hit the two officers, McHorn in the neck and Higgins in the leg.

They both fell to the ground, and were knocked out. Lucas quietly snuck into the house, and spotted Sophie talking on the phone in the living room, and heard Marina in the kitchen. But he didn't see Gazelle, so he figured Gazelle must've been up in her room.

The only thing he was going to get to his true love, were to get Sophie and Marina out of the way. "Yes, thank you, Trevor." said Sophie, and she hung up her cell phone. "Hey, Sophie could you come help me with something?" called Marina.

"On my way." said Sophie. As she walked to the kitchen, Lucas grabbed her from behind, gagging her with a handkerchief. She tried to break free, but Lucas knocked her unconscious, and put her in a closet.

"Sophie, are you coming?" asked Marina. When Sophie didn't come she figured something was wrong, so she stepped out, and the minute she did she was hit the jaw by Lucas. Once she was knocked out, he gagged her, and put her in the closet with Sophie.

Once there was nothing in his way, Lucas made his way upstairs. Gazelle had just finished reading her magazine, and she was now on her computer checking her social media pages. She heard the door close behind her.

"Sophie, that you?" asked Gazelle. When she didn't hear Sophie's voice, she got nervous. She slowly turned around, and screamed when she saw Lucas. He attacked her, and hand cuffed her to her bed.

"Finally, we get to be together my love." he said. "Why are you doing this?" asked Gazelle. "Because I love you, and you know you love me. You just don't know it yet." Lucas explained.

* * *

Outside Nick, Judy, and the other officers had just arrived at the mansion. When they saw McHorn and Higgins on the ground they rushed over to them. "They're okay, they've just been tranquilized." said Judy.

"This is Officer Fangmyer, we're going to need paramedics at Gazelle's mansion." said Fangmyer, into his radio. They went into the house, and saw that Sophie and Marina were no where in sight.

Suddenly they heard banging and muffled voices coming from the closet. Nick opened it, and saw Sophie and Marina tied up and gagged. Nick put his finger to his mouth, telling them to be quiet, as he got them out, and freed them.

"He's upstairs." whispered Sophie. The two were sent outside, while Judy, Nick, Delgato, Grizzoli, and Wolford hurried upstairs. "Please, I don't know you." said Gazelle. "But we've been in love for years, didn't you read the letters I sent you?" asked Lucas.

"Just let me go." she pleaded. "I said you're mine!" yelled Lucas, slamming his paw on the nightstand. Suddenly, the police broke down the door, and had their stun guns ready. "Lucas Spots, ZPD!" yelled Nick.

Lucas jumped, and took out a pocket knife, and held it to Gazelle's throat. "Step away, from Gazelle." said Judy. "Get out of here, she loves me." said Lucas. "Look at her Lucas, she's scared to death." said Wolford.

"Don't come any closer. If I can't have her no one will." he said. "You won't kill her, not if you love her." said Nick. Lucas looked at Gazelle and back at the officers. He stepped back and lowered the knife.

"Now put the knife on the ground." said Grizzoli. But in a split second he cut Gazelle's arm, and Delgato shot him with his stun gun. Wolford and Grizzoli apprehended Lucas, and Nick, Judy, and Delgato freed Gazelle.

Outside paramedics attended to Sophie, Marina, and Gazelle, and officers took Lucas into custody. Chief Bogo had arrived to see what had happened, and was currently talking to Gazelle.

"Well Gazelle, looks like Lucas Spots won't be bothering you anymore." he said. "I can't thank you or the ZPD enough, Chief Bogo." said Gazelle. "It was our pleasure, Gazelle." said Judy. "That's what we're here for." added Nick.

Gazelle smiled gratefully, she could finally go back to her ordinary life as a pop star.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. The Concert

**Chapter 8: Epilogue: The Concert  
**

Soon everything was back to normal. Jacob had healed from his injury and went back to work, Lucas Spots was admitted back to the mental hospital, and this time he wasn't going to be released.

Nick and Judy were relieved of their duties as Two months later, Zootopia had their summer festival. There was food, music, games, rides, and water balloon and gun fights. Everyone was having a blast, even the Tundratown mammals. At the far end of the area was a stage.

Gazelle was just being made over, before starting her performance. She was wearing an aqua sparky top and skirt, with matching shoes, her hair had grown back from when Lucas cut it, and her makeup artists had decorated her face with makeup.

"Gazelle, Trevor says they're almost ready for you on stage." said Sophie. "I'll be there in a minute." said Gazelle. After some finishing touches, Gazelle went up onto the stage. Once all the patrons were gathered around the stage, Gazelle started singing and her tiger dancers started dancing.

After she sang her first three songs she had something to say before she sang her last song. "Hello, Zootopia." Gazelle said into the microphone. Everyone cheered. "I'm glad to be out here with all of you this beautiful summer day."

In the audience everyone from the ZPD was watching her. "She's doing great." said Judy. "You got that right, Carrots." agreed Nick. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the ZPD, who helped me in a time of need, especially Officers Wilde and Hopps." said Gazelle.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the two, who smiled and waved. Then she started singing her favorite song "Try Everything". When the festival was over, the officers were getting ready to go back to the station and head for home.

Before they could get into their cruisers, some of Gazelle's tiger guards came up to them. "Excuse us, before you leave Gazelle would like a word with you." said one of them. Gazelle appeared before them.

When Clawhauser saw her so close, he gasped. "Did you all enjoy the show?" she asked. "Yeah, it was great." answered Judy. "And thanks for the shout out to us." added Nick. "It's the least I can do. And these are for you." said Gazelle.

Sophie, Trevor, and some of her bodyguards gave them autographed pictures of Gazelle, and each one said, "To Officer (their name), thank you for all your help, and I'll never forget you. Love, Gazelle."

When Clawhauser received his autographed picture, he fainted. "Is he okay?" asked Gazelle. "Not to worry, Ms. Gazelle, he's just a big fan." explained Chief Bogo. After some officers loaded Clawhauser into a cruiser, Gazelle said goodbye, and they all left.

"You think she'll be okay?" asked Judy, as she and Nick drove back to the city. "Oh, yeah, she'll be too busy being a celebrity to think about this whole stalker fiasco." said Nick.

And it was true for Gazelle tomorrow was going to be another busy day of being Zootopia's most famous pop star.

 **The End**


End file.
